ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2019 - (08/06/2019) The August Version Update Has Landed!
Category:Version Updates ≪August 6, 2019 (JST) Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) Experience a high-tier battlefield featuring Alexander, the monthly updates to Ambuscade, and job adjustments to red mages and puppetmasters. Event-related *'The monthly Records of Eminence objectives have been changed.' *'A new designation has been added.' Battle-related *'A new high-tier battlefield has been added.' **'★Divine Interference' ***'Joining the fray' To enter the battlefield, players must possess a specific key item that can be purchased in exchange for merit points from one of the following NPCs. ****Trisvain in ****Raving Opossum in ****Mimble-Pimble in ***'Required Key Item for ★Divine Interference' :::: * Players must have cleared the battlefield Waking the Colossus to purchase a Divine phantom gems. ::*'Entry Location, Boss, and Conditions for Entry' :::: ::*'Leaving the Battlefield' :::*Use the Veridical Conflux Shard Temporary item. *You are provided with this item upon entry into the battlefield. :::*Reach the time limit. *When Alexander has been vanquished, the time limit will be set to six minutes (Earth time). *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' **The foes in Normal and Intense Ambuscades have been swapped out. * As such, the corresponding Records of Eminence objectives have changed. **Certain items obtainable in exchange for hallmarks have been swapped out. **Some rewards obtainable for total hallmarks have been swapped out. **Some rewards obtainable in exchange for badges of gallantry have been swapped out. *'The following jobs have undergone adjustments.' **'Red Mage' ***'Certain merit point categories have been changed' * Points placed in the old categories will automatically carry over to the new categories. :::: ::*'The following spells are now obtainable via scrolls.' * Those who have placed points in the applicable merit point categories prior to this version update do not need to relearn them. Dia III / Slow II / Paralyze II / Phalanx II / Bio III / Blind II *'The duration of the white magic spell Phalanx II has been adjusted to 240 seconds.' *'The duration of the white magic spell Dia III has been adjusted to 180 seconds.' *'The duration of the black magic spell Bio III has been adjusted to 180 seconds.' **'Puppetmaster' ***'The following attachments no longer consume maneuvers and instead cause burden based on the number of maneuvers.' Flame Holder / Ice Maker / Replicator / Economizer ***'The odds of an overload occurring now appear in the log when using a maneuver.' Item-related *'New items have been added.' *'A synthesis recipe for the Fisherman's Feast item has been added.' *'The following augments have been changed.' :: *'The following augment help text has been adjusted.' *The effects of the augment remain unchanged. :: *'The help text of the following items has been adjusted.' Economizer / Flame Holder / Ice Maker / Replicator *'Hasim in Lower Jeuno (H-9) now sells the following scrolls.' Dia III / Slow II / Paralyze II / Phalanx II *'Susu in Lower Jeuno (H-9) now sells the following scrolls.' Bio III / Blind II *'The following items are now storable via the Porter Moogle.' **Storage Slip 22 Citrullus Shirt / Hotengeki **Storage Slip 23 Ranine Staff System-related *'Adjustments have been made to Ambuscade in order to decrease waiting time.' Players will now enter either Maquette Abdhaljs – Legion A or Maquette Abdhaljs Legion B depending on how crowded Ambuscade is at a given time. * Players will be assigned an instance area at the time of application. * Players may not necessarily enter Ambuscade in the order in which their application was processed depending on the state of the instance to which they are assigned. * The name of the instance area has no effect on the actual Ambuscade content. Resolved Issues *The issue in Dynamis – Divergence wherein the message stating that an item cannot be obtained was incorrect under certain circumstances. *The issue wherein entering a battlefield from Selbina would display an improper difficulty under certain conditions. *The issue wherein the effects of the augment Ancient Magic Magic Attack Bonus were incorrect. *The issue wherein it was possible to start creating an aeonic weapon of the same name while in possession of an aeonic weapon that is augmented. *The issue with the phantom gem exchange NPCs wherein the text displaying when checking your results was incorrect. Known Issues *The alter ego Iroha II will occasionally use improper action logic when casting the white magic spells Protectra V and Shellra V.